


Elűzött boldogság

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, családon belüli szerelem, siricissa, tiltott szerelem
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Két aranyvérű, fiatal unokatestvér egymásba szeretett, de a családi tradíció szétválasztotta őket. Mégis, vajon az igaz szerelem mennyit bír ki?





	Elűzött boldogság

**~Visszaemlékezés~**

**_*1974. június 14 – Szükség szobája*_ **

_Nem volt más a szobában, csak egy hatalmas franciaágy a közepén, rajta pedig két igencsak kiizzadt, meztelen fiatal, beletekeredve a vörös, egyiptomi selyem ágyneműbe. A fiún látszott, hogy fiatalabb a lánynál, de ez úgy tűnt, egyiküket sem zavarta. Mindketten nagyon szép emberek voltak. A fiúnak félhosszú, barna, göndör haja volt, a teste szálkás volt, szép lapos és izmos hassal, az arca pedig olyan volt, mintha szobrászok faragták volna. A lány ellenben világos tónusú volt. Szög egyenes platinaszőke hajjal, ami majdnem csak hófehér volt, és világoskék szemekkel. Vékony volt, sőt törékeny, de ennek ellenére szép kerek mellei és formás feneke volt._

_A fiú szorosan ölelte, és a szobát lassan halk, ziháló sírás töltötte meg, ahogy a fiatal varázsló szerelme vállába temette az arcát._

_– Holnap megkapod a végbizonyítványt, és elmész Roxfortból – mondta sírós hangon a fiú. – Aztán hétvégén, alig négy nap múlva, hozzámész ahhoz a féreghez – mondta dühösen._

_– Sirius – csitítgatta a lány, és gyengéden cirógatta kedvese hátát. – Drága Sirius – ismételte meg, de ezúttal az ő hangja is megremegett és reflexszerűen közelebb bújt hozzá. – Mindig téged foglak szeretni._

_– Akkor ne menj hozzá ahhoz a felfuvalkodott majomhoz, Cissy – kérte halkan, és picit elhajolt, hogy Narcissa szép szemeibe tudjon nézni. – Szökjünk meg, holnap a bizonyítványosztás után. Szökjünk meg együtt, kiscicám – cirógatta meg az arcát._

_– Megtalálnak – szorította össze az ajkait a lány. – Megtalálnak, és mindkettőnket megölnek. Ismered apád, és az én apám is. Azok ketten kicsinálnának minket, ráadásul nem kérhetem, hogy itt hagyd a Roxfortot ötödik után. Nem várhatom el, hogy feladd a barátaidat és az álmaid értem, Siri – suttogta._

_– Nekem nincs más álmom, csak te, Narcissa Black, ha elveszítelek, úgy érzem, önmagam is el fogom veszíteni – mondta halkan, és közelebb húzta magához Narcissa törékeny testét._

_– Szeretkezz velem újra, Siri. Hadd érezzelek még utoljára, ma éjszaka, egész éjszaka. Hadd emlékezzem az ízedre, a finom csókjaidra, a gyengédségre, amit Tőle soha nem fogok megkapni, a tehetséges csípődre, ahogy érzékien mozogsz bennem, az ügyes, rafinált nyelvedre, ahogy kényeztetsz. Hadd emlékezzek a fiúra, akit szerettem, és örökké fogok – mondta Narcissa, és hangosan elsírta magát szerelme karjaiban._

_Sirius nem válaszolt, csak elhajolt, annyira, hogy finoman megcsókolja Narcissa ajkait, és beletúrjon a puha, szőke tincseibe._

_– Én is szeretlek, Cissy, és mindig szeretni foglak – suttogta két csók között. – Érzem, hogy elveszünk. Mindketten. Nélküled elképzelni sem tudom az életem – mondta fájdalmasan, miközben a keze lassan a lány lábai közé siklott, és gyengéden cirógatni kezdte a pihe-puha, szőke szőrt a vénuszdombján._

_– Ha nem megyek hozzá Malfoyhoz, engem is kitagadnak – harapott az ajkába. – Ha pedig kitagadnak, nem egyszerűen leégetnek arról a hülye szőnyegről, mint anyád tette veled... nem, engem apám megölne – mondta, és kirázta a hideg._

_– Tudom, kiscicám – suttogta_ s _zomorúan a fülébe, majd lágyan becsúsztatta az ujjait szerelme nedves ajkai közé, mire Narcissa vágyakozva felnyögött, és hívogatóan széjjelebb nyitotta a lábait._

~ Visszaemlékezés vége~

**_*1994. június 14. – 20 évvel később*_ **

Narcissa Malfoy a Malfoy kúria könyvtárszobájában ült, és az Esti Prófétát olvasta, amikor szembetalálta magát a főcímmel és egy arccal, amit tizenkét, hosszú esztendeje nem látott, Sirius Black arcával, és a szíve elszorult, ahogy meglátta őt. A fiú, aki valaha Roxfort legvonzóbb tinédzsere volt, ekkor meggyötört arccal üvöltött a Próféta címlapján, és Cissa érezte, ahogy lefolyik egy könnycsepp az arcán.

– Drága Siri – suttogta alig hallhatóan, és végigsimított az újságban lévő képen.

A cikk azt ecsetelte, hogy Sirius Black megszökött, mielőtt megkapta volna a dementorcsókot. Narcissa ezt olvasva hangosan, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Tudta, valahol mélyen tudta, hogy rossz amit csinál, de ekkor végig sem gondolta teljesen. A kandallóhoz sietett, majd a legkevésbé sem elegánsan, mohón belemarkolt a hopp porba.

– Grimmauld tér 12 – mondta érthetően, miután belépett a kandallóba.

Ismerte Siriust, és biztos volt abban, hogy a férfi hazament. Tudta, hogy Sirius volt az elsődleges és egyetlen, igaz törvénytelen, örökös hármuk házassága és Regulus tragikus halála után.

Amikor a kandalló kidobta, nem a Grimmauld téri könyvtárszobában volt, hanem az épület előtt. Sóhajtott, és arra fogta ezt a mágikus hibát, hogy Sirius bizonyára körbevonta a házat különféle védőbűbájokkal.

Leporolta a ruháját, majd előhívta a házat egy pálcasuhintással, és egy hangos nyelés utána az ajtóhoz sétált, majd bekopogtatott.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia, és maga Sirius nyitott ajtót. Viszont ez a Sirius ápolt volt, nem úgy, mint az újságban. Látszott rajta, hogy igaz megviselte Azkaban, de megfürdött, hajat mosott és néhány, ügyes bűbájjal helyrehozta a fogait is.

– Édes kiscica, tényleg te vagy az? – suttogta döbbenten, majd riadtan körbenézett Narcissa mögött, mielőtt behívta, és sietve becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött.

– Alig hiszem el, hogy életben vagy, Siri – mondta könnyeivel küszködve Narcissa.

– Mindenki azt hitte, hogy én vagyok a halálfaló – mondta keservesen Sirius.

– Közben én lettem az, akaratom ellenére – mondta Narcissa, és elhúzta a száját.

– Tudtam, hogy az a mocskos féreg kényszerített rá. Ismerlek, és tudom, tudtam, hogy te nem ilyen vagy – mondta Sirius, majd közelebb lépett Cissához, és hirtelen a karjaiba húzta és szorosan megölelte.

Narcissa viszonozta az ölelést, és beletúrt Sirius göndör fürtjeibe.

– Napra pontosan húsz év – suttogta Narcissa.

– Mi? – kérdezte döbbenten Sirius, és picit elhajolt, hogy a nő arcába tudjon nézni.

– Ma húsz éve, hogy utoljára szerettük egymást. Kicsi a világ, nem igaz? – harapott az ajkaiba a nő, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit.

– Tudod, mi tartott józanon Azkabanban? Azon felül, hogy tudtam, nem vagyok bűnös? – kérdezte a férfi, és lesimogatta Narcissa puha arcbőréről a könnyeit, amik akaratlanul folyni kezdtek. A nő lágyan megrázta a fejét válasz helyett.

– Minden este Rád gondoltam, kiscicám. Arra, mennyire szerettelek, arra, hogy hiába volt bűnös a kapcsolatunk, én mindennél jobban szerettelek... még most is szeretlek – mondta, majd odahajolt és szenvedélyesen, húsz gyötrelmes és magányos év elfojtott vágyával, csókolta meg a nőt, az unokatestvérét, akit szeretett.

Cissa azonnal viszonozta a csókot, és jólesően felnyögött, ahogy az ismerős íz hatalmába kerítette. Sirius nyelve hamar utat tört a nő ajkai közé, és az örömmel fogadta. Édesen cirógatták, becézgették egymás ajkát, és közben a kezük felfedező útra indult a másik testén.

Egyikük sem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, csak azon kapták magukat, hogy az egyik, földszinti hálószobában vannak, és a ruháik leszaggatva lógnak rajtuk.

Ekkor összenéztek, és jóízűen felnevettek.

– Még mindig türelmetlen vagy – korholta játékosan, majd belemarkolt a férfi fenekébe.

– Te pedig még mindig egy vadmacska vagy, Cissy – válaszolt egy bűnösen vonzó vigyorral Sirius, majd az ágyra lökte a nőt, és fölé mászott.

Egy gyors pálcamozdulattal megszabadultak a felesleges, szakadt ruháiktól, és Sirius azonnal a nő melleire vetette magát. Simogatta őket, és ajkaival szívogatta a mellbimbóit.

Cissa jólesően hátrahajtotta a fejét, és beletúrt a férfi hajába.

– Oh, te jó ég, de hiányoztál – zihálta kéjesen.

– Te is nekem, elmondani nem tudom... ,mennyire hiányoztál kiscicám – mondta rekedtes hangon a férfi, és Narcissa combjának nyomta merev férfiasságát.

Cissát kirázta a hideg, ahogy hozzáért a forrón lüktető pénisz.

– Órákon át kényeztetnélek, de húsz év, az húsz év – mondta pár perccel később Sirius, és végigsimított Narcissa nőiességén, ami tocsogott a vágytól. – Azt hiszem, neked is hosszú volt ez a húsz év – suttogta a fülébe, és játékosan belenyalt, miközben elhelyezkedett a nő combjai között.

– Csak hatolj végre belém, Siri – nyögött fel türelmetlenül, mire Sirius hirtelen és mélyen behatolt a nő szűk járatába.

_Nem csoda, hogy szűk volt, hiszen Luciusszal mindössze kétszer csinálták. Először a nászéjszakán, ahol Cissa nem esett teherbe. Ezután évekig semmi, úgy éltek, mint szerződött felek, akik lassan barátokká váltak. Aztán öt év múlva Lucius kitalálta, hogy mégis kéne egy utód, szóval akkor újra megpróbálkoztak vele. Narcissa némán tűrte a férfi vad lökéseit, és azt kívánta, essen teherbe. Szerencséje volt, és ekkor végre megfogant Draco, így Lucius visszatért a kurvázáshoz, és azóta is békén hagyta Narcissát._

_A szülés szintén nem tágította ki, mivel Draco farfekvéses baba volt, így Lucius akármennyire utálta bevallani, de a feleségét a Szent Mungóból átszállították egy mugli kórházba, ahol császármetszést végeztek el rajta._

Ölelte a férfi vállait, ahogy az mozgott benne, és közben becézgette puha csókokkal ahol érte. Ahogy egyre sürgetőbbé vált a kéj, úgy kezdtek egyre ritmusosabban együtt mozogni.

Sirius Narcissa kipirult arcába mosolygott, majd érzékien megcsókolta az ajkait. Mindketten közel jártak a gyönyörhöz, de ez a csók átlökte őket a kapun, és majdnem együtt élveztek el. Sirius lökései gyorsabbak lettek, majd egy hangos nyögéssel beleélvezett a nőbe. Narcissa szorosan szorította a derekát a lábaival, így a férfi tudta, hogy neki még kell néhány ügyes érintés, így az ajkai közé nyúlt és finoman dörzsölgetni kezdte a csiklóját, amitől, alig néhány érintés után, zihálva elélvezett, és remegve csimpaszkodott a vállaiba, a férfi pedig átölelte.

Pár percig így ölelték egymást, de végül eldőltek az ágyon, és újra, még közelebb bújtak egymáshoz.

– „ A szívem megtört egy kis szerelemért...” ***** – suttogta Narcissa a férfi vállába.

–„... de nekünk csak lopva jár a boldogság.” – fejezte be Sirius, majd sóhajtott. – Ez mindig igaz volt ránk, de régen is megoldottuk, nem igaz? – cirógatta meg a szerelmét.

Cissa sóhajtott, és felidézte azt, amikor bevallották egymásnak, hogy szerelmesek.

_Tizenöt éves volt, a fiú pedig tizenkettő, ráadásul az unokaöccse, de nem tehet róla, szerette őt. Szerette, hogy Sirius más, hogy rebellis, szerette a mosolyát, azt, hogy kedves vele, míg a család többi tagja szigorú és kimért volt. Persze ekkor még nem történt köztük semmi olyan. Csak kézen fogva sétáltak titokban, kiszöktek együtt a tiltott rengetegbe és csókolóztak, együtt tanultak a könyvtár legeldugottabb pontján, és beszélgettek, mindenről. Az első, közös gyönyört Sirius tizennegyedik születésnapján élték át, alig hét hónappal az előtt, hogy Narcissa feleségül ment Lucius Malfoyhoz._

– Megoldottuk – válaszolt végül a nő. – Szeretlek – suttogta, majd lecsapott a férfi ajkaira.

Hamarosan újra szeretkeztek, de ezúttal felfedezték egymást úgy, mintha először csinálták volna. Végigcsókolták egymás testét és becéző érintésekkel kényeztették a másikat. Aztán mikor Cissa puha csókokkal borította az alhasát, Sirius elmosolyodott. Beletúrt a nő hajába, mielőtt az a szájával kényeztette volna a merevségét. Nem kellett sok idő, és Sirius zihálva vette a levegőt. Cissa gyengéden, mégis határozottan munkálkodott odalent, és hamarosan örömmel fogadta a szájában szerelme gyönyörét.

– Ez földöntúli volt, de most én jövök, kiscicám – mondta kielégülten mosolyogva, miután visszanyerte a lélegzetét.

Végigcsókolta a nő melleit, a hasát, majd egy darabig játszott az igényesre nyírt, szőke pamaccsal a lábai között, mielőtt széthúzta az ajkait, és mélyen belenyalt.

– Hiányzott az ízed, Cissy – duruzsolta két nyalás között. – Még mindig gyönyörű, rózsaszín és nedves – csókolgatta a nőiességét. – Pont, ahogy emlékeztem rá – mondta mosolyogva, majd belemerült a kényeztetésbe. Gyengéden nyalta és szívogatta a nő legérzékenyebb pontját.

Cissa tekergett és hangosan nyögdécselt, ahogy közeledett a beteljesedés felé, majd mikor azt hitte, hogy nem lehet jobb, Sirius az ajkai közé vette a csiklóját, és ekkor minden elsötétült körülötte, csak a kéjt érezte, ahogy átjárja. A teste remegett, és hangosan sikoltotta a férfi nevét, ahogy elélvezett.

Sirius percekig tartotta, és magasztaló szavakat suttogott a fülébe.

– Maradj velem – kérte végül halkan a férfi.

– Ma éjjel, de reggel mennem kell – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Cissa. – Draco miatt, holnap hazajön.

– Draco – ízlelgette a nevet. – Megtartottad a tradíciót nevek terén – mosolyodott el.

– Tudom, de ez kivételesen tetszett is – nevetett fel Cissa. – Ő az egyetlen jó, amit kaptam abból a házasságból.

– A mi fiunk is lehetne, ha a szüleink nem utálnak meg azért, amiért véráruló lettem – húzta el a száját Sirius.

Narcissa nem válaszolt, csak szorosan megölelte a férfit, és apró csókokat lehelt a nyakába.

–  „Elűzött boldogság; a valóság űzte el, de itt a mai nap. Hagyd hátra a fájdalmad, élvezd a gyönyört, amit a mai nap visszahozott, és talán ez lesz a holnapunk.” ***** – suttogta végül Cissa, majd lassan megragadta a férfit, és a nedvességéhez illesztette.

Hamarosan újra egymáséi lettek, majd újra és utána nem sokkal később újra, pont úgy, mint az azon az éjszakán, a szükség szobájában, összetörve. Viszont ekkor volt remény, hogy újra szeressék egymást, titokban.

Egyiküket sem érdekelte egyik következmény sem, ahogy az áldozatok sem. Mindketten úgy érezték, megéri a másikért... bármit is tartogatott számukra a jövő.

**Author's Note:**

> * Christina Georgina Rossetti verseiből idéztem, saját fordítással.


End file.
